


The TV

by guisu



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	The TV

　　Anthony DiNozzo现在非常愉快，尽管这是紧张的一天，但是……“正在做，Boss！”小声摹仿着McGee说话的口气，Tony微微侧过脸，抑制不住的得意笑容再度在脸上扩散开来。虽然McGee强调过那只是无意间说的，但就像Ziva说的——有些事情Tony是不会忘记的！

　　“嘿嘿！”扯过毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，披着浴袍的DiNozzo推开浴室的门回到客厅。电视里新闻播报的声音充斥着整个房间，他却没丝毫转台的意思。这倒不是其中有什么能吸引他的消息，更甚至平时在家的Tony很少会把台停留在新闻节目上。

　　早就在办公室或情人的地下室里听够这些内容，能放松下来的时间他更热衷于电影、电视剧或是体育比赛之类的。而通常能让他放弃去拿遥控器的情况只有二种，其中之一就是：既然过会儿就打算看影碟了，没必要特地为这几分钟换台。

　　白天Kody Meyers在学校引起的骚动原本应该算一个大新闻的，但有时公众能了解到的情况并不像他们所看到的那样。因此当DiNozzo听到电视里那位褐发美女讲述着关于这件事的官方报告时，他不禁觉得有些好笑。不过在NCIS待了那么多时间，他早就习惯了这类情况，就像习惯Gibbs给他后脑勺常来的那一下一样。  
　　

　　从冰箱里翻出一桶冰棋淋，再顺手拿过餐桌上的咖啡，Tony边盘算着该从哪部片子看起边喝了口咖啡，但随即他差点被嘴里的味道给呛到。“我明明交待放三颗糖和……”有点无法理解地拿起杯子观察，可惜这并不能帮助他判断到底是他记错了还是店员给错了。难道平时太经常给Gibbs买咖啡了，所以连他家街角的那家都开始误以为他改变口味了？！……这样猜测着的Tony又拿起杯子喝了几口……反正也不讨厌这味道。

　　“DiNozzo？！”就在这个时候，一个熟悉地、充满警告地声音在Tony的背后响起，“我希望是我看错了，你拿着的并不是我的那杯！？”

　　“唔！”可怜的DiNozzo嘴里还有半口没来得及咽下，鼓着一张奇怪的脸僵硬地站在那里，只剩下眼睛在左右乱转，然后就如同最后一丝希望破灭般地，他看到了搁在微波炉边上的咖啡杯以及中国料理外卖的口袋——很明显，那才应该是他的份。

　　既然如此……？似乎是想到了什么好主意，Tony扬眉笑了起来。

　　“DiNo……zo……唔……”再度发出的警告被突然转身的男人堵了个正着。咖啡的味道在唇齿间散开，无法开口的Gibbs伸出右手在对方的后脑勺上轻拍了一下，但随即他的掌心扣住了那里让二个人更加贴近。  
　　

　　 “觉得味道怎么样，Boss？”片刻之后，Tony露出满脸灿烂笑容地问着，没想到却只换来情人的一句“我更喜欢原味的”。受到打击的他挫败地将咖啡递给对方，但却看到Gibbs接过后只是将杯子再度放回了一边的餐桌上。

　　“呃？”

　　“我说我……”抓着DiNozzo的肩膀拉近彼此的距离，每个字吐出的气息在两人间形成暧昧的气氛，“更喜欢原味的！”

　　不同于前面的那个吻，这一次唇与唇地纠缠显得更为温柔且缓慢，轻巧地交换着角度直到彼此呼吸不畅……

　　“恩……我还以为今晚挥指官约了你呢！”等到恢复了说话地自由，Tony像是掩饰着有些害羞的情绪般地提出了刚才就存在的困惑。

　　“她是约了！只不过，约的是Ducky！”

　　“呃？Ducky？”看着Boss离开厨房的背影，他下意识地跟了上去。

　　“或许……”对于Tony丝毫不在意而且似乎还在奇怪他为什么不赴约的提问，Gibbs觉得有些不舒服的感觉莫名在心里滋生，他面无表情地停下脚步，“因为我总是有些态度问题？”

　　“Gibbs，那只是……我……不是……那个……”被蓝色的眼晴严厉地盯着，DiNozzo顿时有些慌乱，更重要的是他不想因为一时的措词而让对方不满，最后他深吸了口气，“我想我喜欢那样的态度问题！”

　　“恩！”再扫了一眼正紧张地望着他的男人，Gibbs直到把头转了回去后才露出满意的神情：“今天干得不错，Tony！”

　　“谢谢，Boss！”

　　这是今天的第二次的夸讲了，DiNozzo愉快地露出笑脸。尽管当Gibbs和他们失去联系时，他小小地失措了一下……但就如同他信任着Gibbs一样，Gibbs对他给予信任也是正确的。

　　“Gibbs，我今天借到了几张新碟，非常棒的！你有没有兴趣？”伸手搭上对方的肩，Tony雀跃地指着客厅里茶几的方向，他这时才注意到他们目前正停在卧室的门口，“呃，累了吗？那要不我的床借你？你先睡会儿？！”

　　“你接下来准备去看碟？”

　　“是……”……话还没等把话说完，他的手臂就被人一把抓住。DiNozzo只能感觉到他被一股力量拖着向前跌了几步，随后便是房门在他背后关上的巨响。  
　　

　　“嘿！”隔着卧室的木门，从房间里传来Tony的抱怨声：“Jethro！我电视还没关呢！”

　　“那就让它开着！”

－END－


End file.
